Post War Boredom
by Acacia Eastbramble
Summary: Can the Perfect Soldier adapt to peace? Will Duo learn Spanish? Will Wufei get a girlfriend? Will Trowa finally find someone worth protecting? And last, will Quatre be able to save his love from herself, his friends, the Preventers and... His Competition?
1. Holiday in Spain

**A/N: I tried to fix the large paragraph problem bt I amy have over done it and thanks to all who have helped me with my grammar blunders, it is very much appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam, if I did there would be female Gundam pilots too...**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on guys, we've got to do something," the braided pilot said with a sigh.

"I have to agree with Duo on that one, it is rather dull around here," Quatre said as he looked up from his book.

"What are you talking about? You've had your nose in that book since we got home," Duo pointed out.

"What's it about anyway?" Trowa asked.

"Oh, nothing," Quatre said as he began reading it again. "Hey!" Quatre exclaimed when Duo snatched the book out of his hand.

"Quatre, I never guessed you would read this," Duo said as he flipped through the book.

"Duo, give it back!" Quatre complained as he reached for the book.

"Damn Quatre," Duo trailed off as he held the book out of Quatre's reach. "I didn't think you liked this sort of book," Duo said as he began reading it.

"Couldn't you read something else?" Trowa asked.

"I've read every book I own twice since the end of the war," Quatre replied as he gave up on getting his book back.

"So you resort to reading dime-store smut? Couldn't you read the Qua'ran or something?" Duo asked.

"I've read that three times," Quatre said with a sigh.

"But still, you must be really bored if you resort to reading this lewd stuff," Heero said as he took the book out of Duo's hand. "Maybe we should do something," he admitted when he saw what Quatre was reading.

"What did you have in mind?" Wu Fei asked.

"Maybe a vacation would be good for us," Trowa said with a shrug.

"So where are we going?" Quatre asked.

"We could go to California," Duo suggested.

"No," Wu Fei and Trowa said in unison.

"One American is almost too much," Heero retorted.

"Okay so you guys got any better ideas?" Duo said as he crossed his arms.

"How about Spain?" Quatre suggested hopefully.

"Sounds good, but where in Spain?" Trowa asked.

"Valencia is near the beach," Quatre pointed out.

"Valencia sounds good," Heero said as he returned Quatre's book.

"Do any of you speak Spanish?" Duo asked.

"Un poco," Quatre said.

"What?" Duo asked.

"A little," Heero translated.

"Then we'll have to depend on Quatre," Duo said with a sigh.

"Or you could learn the basics, just to get around, most places will speak English too," Quatre pointed out.

"Most of the natives will speak a little English, but if you want to have any real conversations you'll have to learn some Spanish," Trowa said.

"Great, beaches means girls, Spanish girls, Spanish girls I can't talk to," Duo said with a sigh.

"Maybe you'll meet a pretty hotel clerk, now let's get packing," Quatre said as he stood and started walking toward his room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well we made it without getting kicked off the plane," Quatre said with a sigh of relief.

"It would have gone better if Heero hadn't of pulled a gun on me," Duo said accusingly.

"I wouldn't have pulled a gun on you if you would have kept quiet," Heero shot back with a glare.

"So what are we doing first?" Duo asked as he caught up with Quatre and Trowa.

"Checking into the hotel," Trowa said as he tried to get a taxi.

"Why won't they stop?" Quatre asked as he started trying as well.

"Check it out," Duo said as he pointed at a girl standing about ten yards away.

"Now is not the time Duo," Heero scolded.

"No, watch her," Duo said.

"What?" Trowa asked as he turned just in time to see her wave her hand. About ten taxis screeched to a halt in front of her. "Impressive," Trowa said.

"See that's why we need a girl around," Duo pointed out.

"Hurry one finally stopped," Quatre said as he picked up his suit case and walked toward the taxi.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Hope you liked it! And I hope I didn't over-do the small paragraph thing, now there aren't any paragraphs... Oh well, please review!**


	2. A Night Out with the Pilots

**A/N: Thank you to XxPrincessMeli of the NightxX for being the very first to review! I went back and changed "Arabian" to "Arabic" because I got a review pointing out that it was incorrect and possibly offensive so sorry ChilledFlame and thank you for pointing out my blunder.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum, but if I did Heero would have actually shot RelenasryRelena fans), but I do own Michelle, Catalina and Man #1**

"To the beach!" Duo exclaimed as he burst into Quatre's room about an hour after they had gotten to the hotel.

"Don't you just want to relax? And plus, Duo it's raining," Quatre pointed out.

"Ah man, well this is going to be boring," Duo said a she crossed his arms.

"Well we could always do something else," Quatre said with a shrug.

"What did you have in mind?" Duo asked.

"We could go to one of the museums," Quatre suggested.

"Boring," Duo said with disdain.

"Then what do you suggest?" Heero asked.

"What about going clubbing, I'm sure they have clubs," Duo said with a shrug.

"That's fine with me," Trowa said as he got up and started toward the door with his keys.

"We can't go dressed like this," Duo said as he gestured at himself and the others.

"What do you mean?" Wu Fei asked.

"What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?" Heero said as he looked down at his normal attire.

"Dude, you're wearing spandex," Duo said with a cocked eyebrow.

There was silence, Duo had a good point spandex did not really do well for blending in. "Fine what did you have in mind?" Heero asked.

"Just some jeans and a t-shirt or something," Duo said with a shrug.

"Good, now could you guys leave so I can change?" Quatre asked as he opened the door and ushered them out.

"We'll meet in the lobby in twenty minutes," Heero ordered as he left.

"You guys ready?" Duo asked as Quatre finally showed up in the lobby.

"Yeah, sorry, I had to convince Quatre not to wear pink," Trowa said as he gestured at the blonde.

"I didn't even know you owned a blue shirt," Duo said as he tried to stifle laughter.

"Let's get going," Wu Fei said as he walked toward the door.

"Mission accepted," Heero said as he snatched the keys away from Trowa and followed Wu Fei.

"You've been dying to say that since the end of the war, haven't you?" Duo asked as he caught up with Heero. Duo was rewarded with an affirmative silence.

"So what club are we going to?" Trowa asked.

"El Tango," Quatre said as he waited for Heero to unlock the car.

"As in the dance?" Duo asked.

"Yes as in the dance, Duo," Quatre answered. The car door unlocked and Heero sat down in the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Shotgun!" Duo yelled as he jumped into the passenger seat.

"Damn, nice place," Duo said as he walked through the doors of El Tango.

"It's huge," Quatre said in awe.

"I really don't want to be here," Wu Fei said as he crossed his arms.

"Wonder why all these people are here," Trowa asked when he saw the large crowd people watching the front stage.

"It's a club Trowa, people come here to hang out," Duo explained.

"But they aren't talking to each other, they're all watching an empty stage," Trowa said.

"Ladies and gentlemen, your very own Catalina," a man said over the loudspeaker.

"That explains it," Trowa said as cheer erupted from the crowd.

"Whoa," Duo said as a girl with strawberry blonde hair and ice blue highlights walked onto the stage. Her strawberry blonde locks reached down to around her knees with clean cut bangs outlining her pale face. She was wearing white hip huggers with an ice blue bare-midriff tank-top and what looked to be the same color blue boots.

"Now that's a girl," Duo said as he gawked at the girl.

"Hey has any one seen Quatre?" Trowa asked as he looked around.

"He went for the bar," Heero said as he took a seat at a table.

The girl introduced herself then began to sing an old song called "Unfaithful."

"What'll it be?" the bartender asked Quatre as he sat down at the bar.

"Nothing I'm fine, just had to get away from my friends," Quatre answered with a cheerful smile.

"Hey! I need another margarita over here!" a man called from the other end of the bar.

"Right away sir!" the girl called back. "The name's Michelle, yours?" the girl asked as she made the margarita.

"Quatre Winner, pleasure to meet you," Quatre replied with a sweet smile.

"Likewise," Michelle replied as she walked over and set the margarita in front of the man.

"Um sir are you sure you should be having another, this is your thirteenth tonight," Michelle asked the man as he snatched the margarita.

"I'm not paying you to supervise me lady," he replied with a scowl.

"Yes sir," she replied as she sent a nervous smile in Quatre's direction.

"Next time he asks me for another I might just ignore him," Michelle said as she walked back over to Quatre.

"You aren't from Spain are you?" Quatre asked.

"Well actually no, I'm Arabic," she replied.

"Really, I am too," Quatre said with a shy smile.

"Quatre Winner, yeah, I've heard of you," Michelle said after a moment of thought.

"Where do you live?" Quatre asked.

"Oh, not anywhere really, I've traveled around until just recently, I just arrived in Spain today," Michelle explained.

"And you got a job this quickly?" Quatre asked in wonder.

"Yeah, well I got lucky, they needed a bartender and they needed one by tonight before the rush," she explained.

"Hey, you're up in fifteen," a man said as he walked through a doorway behind the bar.

"Thanks, wish me luck," Michelle said as she started through the door.

"Oh and Quatre keep your eyes on the stage," she finished with a wink.

"Hey Quatre, what are you staring at?" Duo asked when he saw the blonde watching an empty stage.

"Oh, so that's what you're staring at," Duo said as he watched a girl with dark brown, above the waist length hair with red highlights walk onto the stage. She was wearing a jean mini skirt, red, long-sleeved button up shirt and red knee high boots; her hair was pulled up in a messy bun with just enough long bangs to frame her tan face. "Good choice," Duo said as he leaned against the bar lazily.

"Pardon?" Quatre asked as he turned to his friend.

"Good choice, she's hot," Duo explained.

"No. No, no, no. You've got it all wrong," Quatre said nervously.

"Come on man, you've got to admit she is hot," Duo said as he watched the girl on stage.

"She is attractive, but I barely know her," Quatre said.

"Whoa, you know her?" a startled Duo asked as he turned to face his friend.

"I know she's Arabic, she had traveled until she arrived today and her name is Michelle," Quatre explained.

"That's almost as much as I know about any girl I've ever met," Duo said in amazement.

"Good evening, I'm Michelle and what do you say we get this party started?" Michelle said as she grabbed the microphone off its stand and moved the stand off to the stage. Then the music started out kind of slow and she started singing:

_You and I in a little toy shop_

_Buy a bag of balloons_

_With the money we've got_

_Set them free at the break of dawn_

_'Til one by one, they were gone_

_Back at base, bugs in the software_

_Flash the message_

_"Something's out there_

_"Floating in the summer sky_

_99 red balloons go by_

"So much for getting this party started," Duo said with a shrug, "and what's with the accent?" Duo asked with a sigh. "Well it isn't Arabian, and it isn't Spanish, it sounds German," Quatre observed. "Whatever," Duo said with a shrug.

_99 Decision Street99 ministers meet_

_To worry, worry, super-scurry_

_Call the troops out in a hurry_

_This is what we've waited for_

_This is it boys, this is war_

_The president is on the line_

_As 99 red balloons go by_

_Instrumental Interlude_

_99 Knights of the airway_

_Ride super-high-tech jet fighters_

_Everyone's a Superhero_

_Everyone's a Captain Kirk_

_With orders to identify_

_To clarify and classify_

_Scramble in the summer sky_

_As 99 red balloons go by_

_As 99 red balloons go by_

"That was amazing," Quatre said. "I still don't get the whole accent thing," Duo said with a sigh. Then the music started up again.

_Chorus_

_Everything's changing when I turn around all out of m control I'm a mobile_

_Everything's changing everywhere I go all out of y control I'm a mobile._

_Start back at this life_

_Stretch myself back into the vibe_

_I'm waking up to another TV GUIDE_

_It's time now to turn around_

_Turn and walk on this crazy ground oh ohoh_

_Chorus_

_Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control Im a mobile_

_Everythings changing when I turn around all out of my control_

_Everywhere I go _

_Im a mobile_

_Hanging from the ceiling_

_lifes a mobile spinning round_

_with mixed feelings crazy & wild ...sometimes I wanna SCREAM OUT LOUD ..._

_Everythings changing_

_everywhere I go_

_All out of my control_

_Everythings changing_

_everywhere I go out of what I know_

"Wow she's great," Trowa said as he walked up to his two friends.

"Yeah, but we still have the mystery of the changing accent," Duo said thoughtfully (go figure).

"I noticed that too," Trowa agreed.

"Quatre knows her," Duo announced as he pointed over his shoulder at his blonde friend.

"Not really, I really just know her name," Quatre said as he waved his hands in front of him frantically.

"And where she's from, and what she did before she came here and when she got here," Duo said as he listed off the reasons on his fingers.

"Point taken, but I hardly know her," Quatre admitted.

"So, what did you guys think?" Michelle asked from behind the bar.

"It was great," Trowa said as he turned back toward the bar.

"Thanks, what'd you think Quatre?" Michelle asked cheerfully.

"You were amazing," Quatre replied with a sweet smile.

"Thank you," Michelle said with a shy smile.

"Oh Michelle these are my friends, Trowa," Quatre started.

"Nice to meet you," Trowa said with a nod.

"And Duo," Quatre finished.

"The pleasure is all mine," Duo said as he kissed Michelle's hand lightly.

"Oh my," Michelle said as she blushed slightly.

Trowa rolled his eyes and shook his head at his braided friend's flirtatious behavior.

"It's nice to meet both of you, if Quatre didn't already tell you, my name's Michelle," Michelle said with a smile.

**Disclaimer 2.0: I do not own the songs 99 Red Balloons and Mobile either, even though I would have loved to take credit for them, unfortunately that is illegal... oh well**

**A/N: Please review and thank you in advance if you do! I'll try to update ASAP!**


	3. A Date?

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter! I think it's pretty cute...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum, if I did you would be watching this not reading it...**

* * *

"So, do you two want anything or are we just here to chat?" Michelle asked after a few moments of silence. 

"Now that you mention it I could go for a drink," Duo said.

"What'll it be?" Michelle asked.

"I'll have a margarita," Duo said as he finally took a seat at the bar.

"Good choice," Michelle replied as she turned and started to prepare the margarita.

"You really know what you're doing," Duo observed.

"Yeah, I guess but it isn't that difficult," Michelle said as she placed it in front of him.

"Even so, it's pretty impressive," Duo said as he took a drink.

"Why thank you," Michelle said with a small bow.

"Hey Michelle," a guy said from the door behind the bar.

"Yeah," Michelle said.

"You're shift is up," he replied as he took her spot at the counter.

"Thanks, oh and watch out for that guy," Michelle warned as she pointed at a man at the end of the bar, "He's on number seventeen and it isn't looking like he has any intention of stopping."

"So how long have you guys been in Spain?" Michelle asked as she climbed over the counter.

"We just arrived today," Trowa replied.

"Michelle, you aren't supposed to climb over the counter," the man from behind the bar said.

"Don't worry, I'm wearing shorts," Michelle said innocently.

"Never mind, just don't do it again please," he said with a sigh.

"I don't think that's what he meant Michelle," Quatre said softly.

* * *

The rest of the evening passed quickly. The only highlight of the evening was when Duo tried to flirt with Catalina; poor Duo got shot down every time.

* * *

"Oh god, there he goes again," Michelle said as Duo started talking to Catalina again. Watching him get shot down had somehow become a spectator sport amongst Michelle and the other pilots. 

"How long do you think it'll take this time?" Michelle asked.

"My bet is within ten minutes," Trowa replied.

"Anyone think he'll last longer?" Michelle asked.

"I bet inside seven," Wu Fei replied.

"Heero, what's your bet?" Michelle asked.

"Inside two," Heero replied. "Wow, that's a pretty close cut, Quatre what do you think?" Michelle asked the blonde who had become increasingly quiet since the beginning of the betting cycle.

"No, I'm not going to bet," Quatre said shyly.

"Oh come on it is fun, and I can tell you the winning number," Michelle teased.

"That isn't fair," Wu Fei complained.

"Relax, there is no way she could be right," Trowa pointed out.

"Fine, but you choose the number," Quatre replied reluctantly.

"That's what I wanted to hear, the number is three minutes," Michelle said as she stuck out her hand. Each of the pilots deposited the agreed ten dollars in her hand and looked to Heero to start the time.

"Two minutes and forty seven seconds," Heero said as he watched poor Duo get slapped.

"Quatre wins!" Michelle said as she shoved the pile of money into his hands.

"It was a cheap win," Wu Fei complained.

"Come on Wu Fei, don't be such a sore loser," Michelle said as she nudged the grumpy pilot playfully.

"Don't touch me woman!" Wu Fei exclaimed angrily causing Michelle to withdraw quickly and hide behind Trowa.

"Save me! He's scary!" Michelle exclaimed jokingly as she peaked out from behind Trowa's shoulder. All but Wu Fei laughed at the sight of the brooding pilot's grim expression.

"I got shot down," Duo said gloomily as he walked up to the others.

"Don't worry, there are plenty of girls in Valencia," Michelle said optimistically.

"How many speak English?" Quatre asked receiving a glare from Michelle who was trying to be optimistic.

"Um well, you know what Duo, just hang around restaurants and other clubs, most girls who work at those places speak English," Michelle replied.

"Hey Michelle," Catalina yelled from across the club.

"Yeah?" Michelle replied.

"We're closing up so go ahead and clear everyone out," Catalina ordered.

"Okay, see you later," Michelle said as she motioned for the Gundum pilots to follow her out. Clearing the place out was easy, seeing as the pilots were the only customers left.

"What time is it?" Duo asked.

"Two o'clock," Michelle replied.

"Whoa, later than I would have guessed," Duo said.

"Let's get going," Heero ordered.

"I guess I'll see you guys around," Michelle said as she waved and started off.

* * *

"Hey Michelle," Quatre called after her. 

"Yeah Quatre?" Michelle said as she turned around as he caught up with her.

"Hey are you working tomorrow?" he asked shyly.

"No, we probably don't get much business on Sundays," Michelle replied completely oblivious to where the conversation was going.

"Well then do you think you would want to get lunch or something?" Quatre asked nervously.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Michelle replied cheerfully.

"Great then what do you say we meet here at twelve?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me, oh and," she started as she pulled out a piece of paper and pen and started writing then handed him the paper.

"Here is my number in case something comes up, okay?" she finished with a smile.

"Okay, well I'll see you tomorrow," Quatre said with a shy smile.

"See you tomorrow," Michelle replied cheerfully with a wave as she started off down the street.

"Hey guys, wait up!" Quatre yelled after the retreating figures of the Gundum pilots.

* * *

"What was that about?" Duo asked as Quatre caught up to them. 

"Nothing," Quatre said as he shoved the paper into his coat pocket.

"Really, then what is this?" Duo asked as he snatched the paper out of Quatre's pocket.

"Hey! Stop it Duo," Quatre said as he tried to grab the paper.

"Well, well, well, looks like Quatre beat us all now didn't he," Duo said as he handed the paper back to Quatre.

"What are you blabbering on about this time, Maxwell?" Wu Fei asked irritably.

"Nothing, just the fact that Quatre got Michelle's number," Duo said as he walked in front of them a bit.

"Good for you," Trowa said while giving his shy friend an encouraging nod.

"It isn't that big of a deal," Quatre said shyly.

"So did you get a date?" Duo asked nosily.

"Kind of," Quatre replied quietly.

"What do you mean kind of?" Duo asked.

"Well it's just lunch," Quatre said with a shrug.

"That's a good start though, friends first," Duo said with a nod.

"For once I agree with him," Heero said.

"See, even Heero agrees that it's a great start, and he's antisocial!" Duo exclaimed.

"Watch your step Maxwell," Heero said.

"Oh is that a threat Yuy?" Duo shot back.

"No, it's a warning," Heero said calmly.

"What?" Duo asked but he tripped backwards over a box a fell on his butt.

"Told you," Heero said as he kept walking.

Upon arriving at the hotel the pilots parted ways and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Wasn't that sweet? Quatre got a date! Quatre got a date! .:dances happily:. And if you review you can have a virtual cookie and a preview of next chapter.**


	4. Panic? Date?

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! Btw in case you hadn't noticed the pilots are quite a bit older in this fanfic than they are in Endless Waltz and the Series so here are the ages:**

**Trowa: 22**

**Other Pilots: 21**

**Michelle: 20**

* * *

The next morning was spent frantically trying to get Quatre to calm down.

"I'm telling you, it'll fine," Duo said reassuringly.

"But," Quatre started.

"Nothing is going to happen," Trowa said.

"But what if," Quatre started again.

"Oz is not going to come back, the world is not going to explode and she's not going to spontaneously combust," Duo said as he tried to find something that wasn't pink for Quatre to wear.

Trowa and Quatre just sat there staring at him as he dug through Quatre's suitcase. "Spontaneously combust?" Trowa asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hehe, well I needed another incident, and it seemed interesting enough," Duo said with a shrug.

"Found anything yet?" Trowa asked.

"Maybe we should let him borrow one of our shirts," Duo said with a weak smile.

* * *

"Okay Quatre just find a shirt you like," Duo said once they had reached his room.

"Okay, thanks guys," Quatre said as he began looking through Duo's suitcase. After a few moments Quatre looked up at his friends shyly. "I still don't know what to wear," Quatre said with a nervous laugh.

"Okay then, Trowa this is up to you and me," Duo said as he started holding shirts up in front of Quatre. Duo held a black t-shirt with the grim reaper on it up in front of Quatre hopefully.

Trowa just cocked his head and rolled his eyes. "I don't think so," he said as he shook his head.

"Um what about this?" Duo asked as he held up another shirt, but this one was green and had _Kiss Me I'm Irish_ written across the front of it.

"Duo, why do you even have that shirt, you aren't Irish?" Trowa asked.

"I like it," Duo said defensively.

"I don't think it works for Quatre though," Trowa said.

"Fine, but we're running out of options, what about this?" Duo asked as he held up a plain black, button-up shirt.

"That'll work," Trowa said.

"Just in time, you've got forty-five minutes," Duo informed Quatre who's face dropped at the mention of the time.

"Oh man!" Quatre yelled as he darted out of the room with the shirt.

"That went well," Duo said as he collapsed on his bed.

"Think he'll panic?" Duo asked after a couple moments silence.

"I don't know," Trowa admitted.

"He hasn't been on many dates has he?" Duo asked a he stood and began shoving all his clothes back in his suitcase.

"Not since I've known him, and that's been quite awhile now," Trowa said from the couch.

* * *

"What do you think?" Quatre asked as he walked back into his friend's room twenty minutes later wearing jeans and the black shirt.

"Un-tuck your shirt, this is informal," Duo said.

"Okay," Quatre said as he un-tucked the shirt, shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets. (Damn he must look hot!)

"There you go, that's much better," Duo said supportively.

"What's rule number one?" Duo asked after a minute.

"Be myself," Quatre repeated.

"Good, now remember girls like to do most of the talking so it's important to be a good listener but make sure you respond otherwise she'll think you aren't paying attention," Duo coached as they headed toward the lobby.

"That shouldn't be too difficult," Quatre said with a nod.

"Easier said than done, once you start talking it's sometimes hard to stop," Duo said.

"Yeah, you would know Duo; you break just about everyone of these rules," Heero said from behind his friends.

"Like I said, it's easier said than done," Duo said with a shrug.

"Wish me luck," Quatre said as he exited the lobby.

"You won't need it," Duo said supportively.

* * *

The club wasn't all that far away from the hotel so Quatre just walked instead of taking the car. He could see Michelle standing in front of the club from a little ways away.

"Hey, I hope I'm not late," Quatre said as he looked down at his watch.

"Nope, right on time, see?" Michelle said as she pointed at a clock that read exactly twelve, but Quatre wasn't paying attention, he was just trying to avoid staring at her. She was wearing a just above the knee length, red baby doll dress and red sandals with her hair down so that its curls draped over her shoulders gracefully.

"Quatre?" Michelle asked once she realized he was staring at her.

"Oh, I apologize for staring but you look amazing," Quatre said with a hint of blush on his cheeks.

"Thanks, you don't look half bad yourself," Michelle said with pink cheeks as well.

"So where should we eat?" Quatre asked after spending a moment mustering all his confidence.

"Um, I don't know but think I past a place on my way from my hotel," Michelle suggested.

"Then we'll go in that direction," Quatre said with a smile, after the initial awkwardness it was fine.

"This looks nice," Michelle said as she looked up at a small café that was just past her hotel.

"You want to eat here?" Quatre asked cheerfully.

"Sure, come on," she replied as she grabbed his arm and lead him in.

* * *

"Wonder how Quatre's doing," Duo mumbled to himself. Since Quatre left the excitement had been drained from the entire group, there was nothing to do.

"We need to do something," Trowa stated. (Wow! It must be bad if Trowa speaks up about it)

"I was about to say the same thing," Duo said as he sat up on his bed.

"What about the beach?" Trowa asked.

"Sounds good but we should probably leave a note in case Quatre gets back before us," Heero said from a chair on the balcony.

"Got it covered," Duo said as he grabbed a pen and paper and started scribbling something about the beach.

"I meant a note he could read," Heero said bluntly.

"Fine, Trowa you write it," Duo said as he threw the pad of paper and pen at Trowa.

"Well are we going to the beach or are we going to stand here all day?" Duo announced loudly to the general public.

"Go change," Wu Fei said bluntly.

"To the beach!" Duo yelled as he ran back to his room.

* * *

"We ready?" Heero asked once they were all in the lobby.

"Let's get going," Duo said as they strolled through the lobby door.

"Shotgun!" Duo yelled as they got to the car.

"No way, there is no way we're letting you sit near the radio this time," Trowa said as he sat in the driver's seat.

"Ah man, you ruin all my fun," Duo said as he sat in the back with Heero much to both of their dismay.

--------

"It's almost one thirty, Quatre should be through with lunch by now," Duo said as they headed for the beach.

"I think he is just about through," Heero said as he looked out the window.

"What do you mean?" Duo asked curiously as he followed Heero's gaze. Sure enough there was Quatre sitting across from Michelle laughing and chatting away and apparently having a great time.

"Roll down the window," Duo said.

"No," Heero said as he smacked Duo's hand away from the switch that operates the window.

"Why not?" Duo asked.

"Leave them alone, it looks to be going well enough," Heero explained.

"Fine," Duo said as he crossed his arms in frustration.

* * *

"Thanks again for paying, it was really sweet of you," Michelle said as they left the restaurant.

"No problem," Quatre said sweetly, "It was my pleasure."

Michelle blushed lightly. "Hey want to hit the beach?" Michelle asked suddenly.

"Sure but I don't have a swimsuit on, do you?" Quatre explained.

"Yup," Michelle replied cheerfully.

"Okay, would you mind coming back to the hotel and waiting for me to change?" Quatre asked shyly.

"Sure," Michelle agreed cheerfully.

* * *

"Okay, I guess just sit down and make yourself comfortable," Quatre said as he pulled his swim trunks and a t-shirt out of his suitcase.

"Okay," Michelle said as she plopped herself down on the couch.

* * *

"Ready?" Quatre asked as he walked out of the bathroom. He looked around and didn't see Michelle anywhere.

"Michelle?" he asked as he looked out onto the balcony.

"You've got quite a view here," Michelle said from her place leaning against the balcony.

"Sure do," Quatre replied as he watched Michelle lean against he railing.

"Ready?" Michelle asked as she turned toward him.

"Yeah, let's go," Quatre said as they walked from the balcony, through the room and toward the lobby.

* * *

**Satta: Please Review**

**Duo: Yeah, cause the sooner you review the sooner you get to see me!**

**Heero: Don't say that, no one will review...**

**Satta: Please don't listen to either of them... just review, and as for you two...**

**Duo: Ah man we're in trouble now... Don't hit me!**

**Heero: It'll be the 2nd time he's gotten slapped on this fanfic...**

**Duo: Shut up...**

**Satta: Review!**


	5. To the Beach!

**A/N: Hope you like this chapter and thank you Kana and Princess Meli for reviewing! And Kana brought up a good point, I'm not being very fair to Duo in that his love life isn't exactly fourishing and it won't until later chapters. But don't worry I've already got a girl for him so you can expect a definite Duo pair. R&R plz!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum Wing, if I did all of the pilots would be at least over 5' 1 1/2"**

* * *

"We had this same problem at the airport yesterday," Quatre said in frustration while trying to get a taxi. 

"Let me try," Michelle said as she help up her hand and a few taxis screeched to a halt.

"How do you do that?" Quatre asked.

"I'm just that good," Michelle said as she dragged Quatre to one of the taxis.

* * *

"I should have taken more time to learn Spanish," Duo said with a sigh as he collapsed down into the sand next to the other pilots. 

"We told you," Trowa said as he put his book down.

"Here," Wu Fei said as he threw a book into Duo's lap.

"You expect me to read while I'm at the beach," Duo said in disbelief.

"No, take a closer look," Wu Fei said.

"Hey, English to Spanish dictionary, not a bad idea," Duo replied.

* * *

"Hey are those the guys?" Michelle asked. 

"Probably, they left a note saying they were at the beach," Quatre replied.

"Sh," Michelle said as she ran up behind Duo silently.

"Hi!" she yelled loudly in his ear, causing him to fall forward and get a mouth full of sand.

"That was nasty," Duo said once he had recovered and washed his mouth out with water.

"Sorry couldn't resist," Michelle said once she had gotten her swimsuit adjusted.

"Neither could I," Duo said mischievously.

"What?" Michelle asked, but she soon found out. Duo picked her up and started toward the water.

"No! Duo you are evil! Evil!" Michelle yelled as she thrashed in his arms.

"Flattery won't get you anywhere," Duo said. Just as he was about to throw her in the water she grabbed his arm and he fell in as well.

"That wasn't fair," Duo complained.

"Neither was trying to throw me in, in the first place, you had an advantage," Michelle complained as she pulled her hair up into a loose bun.

"What advantage was that?" Duo asked.

"You're bigger and stronger than me," Michelle said pathetically.

"You're right there," Duo agreed.

"What do you say we get Quatre?" Michelle whispered mischievously.

"You sure?" Duo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Let's do it," Michelle said with a grin then she started explaining the plan.

---------

"Hey Quatre," Michelle yelled from the edge of the water.

"Yeah?" Quatre yelled back.

"Come look at this," Michelle said as she pointed at the sand in front of her.

"Okay," Quatre said as he put his book down and walked over.

--------

"What, there's nothing there," Quatre said, but Duo grabbed him and started pushing him until he fell into the water.

"Duo!" Quatre yelled, after all he still had his shirt on.

"Don't blame me, it was her idea," Duo said as he pointed over his shoulder at Michelle who was innocently trying to hide her laughter.

"Michelle!" Quatre yelled.

"Oh my, Duo, why would you do that?" Michelle asked with fake innocence.

"What? It was your idea!" Duo yelled in his own defense.

"Why would I want to do that to poor Quatre?" Michelle said simply as she offered him her hand to help him up.

"Duo it isn't right to trick people, even though it was her idea," Quatre said as he pulled Michelle down into the water.

"Hey!" Michelle yelled playfully.

"Think we could get the others?" Michelle asked after a moment.

"Maybe Trowa, but it probably wouldn't be wise to try to get Heero or Wu Fei," Quatre warned.

"Oh I can get Wu Fei, Duo you get Heero and Quatre you get Trowa," Michelle ordered.

"You're going to take on Wu Fei?" Quatre asked in a concerned voice.

"Yeah," Michelle replied simply.

"It's been nice knowing you Michelle," Duo said sarcastically.

"Haha just do your job, we'll go on my signal," Michelle said.

"What's your signal" Duo asked.

"Oh, you'll know it when you see it," Michelle said as she walked back toward the other pilots.

* * *

"You know why I could get the taxi and you couldn't Quatre?" Michelle asked loudly as they approached. 

"No, why is that?" Quatre replied loudly although he was a bit confused as to why it was relevant.

"Because I'm a girl, you know that's just one more thing girls are better at," Michelle answered with a shrug; she could see Wu Fei's eye twitch.

"What else are girls better at?" Quatre asked.

"Yes, do tell?" Wu Fei said as he put down his magazine.

"Well for one thing girls have better tempers, you don't see many girls starting wars do you?" Michelle asked.

"I guess not but that's only one thing," Quatre said now that he had picked up on the point he was enjoying this.

"And even though girls don't pick fights they are better fighters than men," Michelle stated.

"Why's that?" Quatre asked.

"Because girls are more level-headed," Michelle said as she looked over at Wu Fei while saying, "We think before we attack."

Wu Fei's blood was boiling, he stood and was about to retaliate when she began to speak again. "Do you have something to say Wu Fei? Or should you think about what you're going to say first?" Michelle said in a sickeningly bitter voice.

"Woman, you, better watch what you say!" Wu Fei threatened.

"Or what, you'll throw sexist comments at me?" Michelle taunted.

"I'll do more than that, you'll wish you had never even met me," Wu Fei was turning red with anger.

"I don't already? Anyway, you see you're just proving my point, men pick unnecessary fights," Michelle said calmly as she shook her head.

Then just as planned Wu Fei lunged at her but she side stepped quickly and he began chasing her. Duo and Quatre took that as their cue to get Heero and Trowa near the water.

"Come on guys we've got to help her," Quatre said frantically. Trowa immediately got up and looked back down at Heero who hadn't even put his book down yet.

"Heero come on it's going to take all of us to restrain him," Quatre pleaded.

"She deserves it," Heero said as he turned the page of his book.

"He'll kill her," Duo said which caused poor Quatre to panic even more.

"Alright but don't expect too much help," Heero said as he marked his place in the book and ran after Wu Fei and the now screaming Michelle.

Just when Trowa and Heero were in waist deep water they were simultaneously pushed in and dunked. Then Quatre and Duo set about trying to get the still fuming Wu Fei away from poor helpless Michelle. They finally succeeded in pushing him in as well.

* * *

"That was fun," Duo said as he collapsed on the sand. 

"You weren't being chased by a maniac," Michelle pointed out.

"Yeah but it was your idea," Duo said.

"Fair enough," Michelle said as she sat down between Quatre and Duo.

"Anyone know what time it is?" Duo asked as he sat up.

"About six, unless being in the water screwed my watch up," Quatre said as he tapped the screen of his watch.

"No, that's what my phone says," Michelle said as she pulled her phone out of her purse. They had been at the beach for almost four hours exactly.

"Time really flies when you're having fun," Duo said as he stretched and laid back down in the sand.

"You know it's going to be a pain in the butt getting the sand out of your hair Duo," Michelle pointed out.

"Crap, I didn't think of that," Duo said as he played with the end of his braid.

"The price of having long hair," Michelle replied.

"We should head home, it'll be getting dark in a little while," Heero said as he started to stand.

"Okay, then I guess I'll see you guys later," Michelle said as she laid down.

"It won't be getting dark for another hour Heero, you're no fun," Duo complained.

"Fine you can stay, but I'm leaving and I'm taking the car," Heero said as he grabbed the keys before Duo could.

"I'll stay too," Quatre said.

"I'm leaving," Wu Fei said as he got up and followed Heero.

"See you guys back at the hotel and goodnight Michelle," Trowa said as he followed Wu Fei and Heero to the car.

"Bye!" Michelle yelled after them.

* * *

**Satta: Hope you liked it! i thought it was a particularly cute chapter, personally... Please Review!**

**Duo: -looks like he's about to speak-**

**Satta: Not a word...**

**Duo: Ah man...**

**Satta: That's two words...**

**Duo: Shutting up...**

**Satta: Oh I believe it...**


	6. It's too cliche, I won't say I'm in love

**A/N: Hope you like it, this chapter let's you in on a little more of Michelle's past, actually the next chapter but read this one anyway... And sorry if you notice some awkward lines that sound like they're from songs, I just finished watching Hercules so this chapter and the next might have some lines that sound Disney-ish and again totally sorry about that...**

* * *

"Are we the only fun ones around here?" Michelle said as she propped herself up on her elbows.

"Trowa tries, sometimes," Quatre said quietly.

"But Heero and Wu Fei never take a break, I swear they've gotten even more uptight since the war ended," Duo said as he shook his head.

"They'll come around," Michelle said without doubt.

"What makes you say that?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Well, I'm sure Heero will," Michelle corrected herself.

"Why's that?" Duo asked; now he was curious.

"Neither of them are naturally easy going but Heero seems to adapt better than Wu Fei, and plus we can count on Heero meeting a girl that'll make him slow down, but boy he couldn't meet her too soon," Michelle said as she stared out at the ocean.

"What do you mean by slow him down?" Duo asked.

"Well he always seems so eager to move on, but when he meets a girl he truly likes he'll want every minute to last longer," Michelle explained.

"That is a lot of wisdom coming from such a little girl," Duo said as he ruffled her hair.

"Hey! Good things come in small packages," Michelle said, she was a great deal smaller than all of the pilots being only about 5'3".

--------

Quatre thought about what Michelle had said and he agreed, one day Heero would slow down and if it wasn't Relena than it would be someone else. He went on thinking about the other pilots, what about Trowa? He already seemed to be adapting pretty well but Quatre still hoped Trowa would find a reason to talk, to laugh, to show any emotion at all; finding his sister had been a great help but it would still do Trowa good to meet someone to care about. Wu Fei would never trust any of the opposite gender ever again so it was unlikely he would ever change. And then there was Duo; Quatre couldn't think of a single girl that could slow him down. Duo was always ninety to nothing, nonstop. Quatre would near to worship the girl that would slow Duo down. As for himself well he was pretty adapted to begin with, he had always done well in times of peace. And he was already pretty slowed down at this point, but could anyone bring him to a complete stand-still? To the point where he wished time would stop altogether? His thoughts were interrupted by Michelle waving her hand in front of his face.

-------

"Quatre are you alright?" Michelle asked in a concerned voice.

"Maybe he was out in the sun too long, think he has a fever?" Duo asked.

"I don't know, I hope not," Michelle said as she put her hand to Quatre's forehead.

"Huh? Oh sorry," Quatre said as he snapped back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, I just spaced out for a minute," Quatre said as he shook his head.

"Good, we thought you might be sick," Duo replied.

"How long had I been like that?" Quatre asked.

"Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes," Duo replied.

"Yeah, you really had us worried," Michelle added.

"Sorry about that," Quatre said as he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"It's alright, we're just glad you're okay," Michelle said, the concern slowly leaving her voice.

"Really I'm fine, I was just thinking," Quatre explained.

"What about?" Duo asked.

"Nothing really," Quatre replied.

"If you zoned out that badly for that long it must have been something," Michelle continued.

"No it was really nothing at all," Quatre said desperately.

"Alright, whatever you say," Michelle said as she leaned back into the sand.

--------

"What do you say we go to dinner, I'm starving," Duo said before his stomach could.

"Sounds good, but we're covered in sand," Michelle pointed out.

"And my shirt is soaked, thanks to someone," Quatre said as he sent playfully accusing looks at his friends.

"Again, it was her idea," Duo said as he pointed at Michelle accusingly.

"But he was the one that actually did it," Michelle said as she pointed at Duo. Quatre just laughed at their immaturity.

"Maybe we should go back to our respective hotels, change and then we'll go to dinner," Quatre suggested.

"That'll work," Duo said.

"Fine by me," Michelle replied cheerfully.

* * *

"So, how did the date go?" Duo asked after they had dropped Michelle at her hotel.

"Great, you give good advice Duo," Quatre replied.

"Then how come it never works for me," Duo mumbled.

"It'll work on some girl some day," Quatre replied with a chuckle. (ooo foreshadowing)

* * *

"Hey guys, we're going out to dinner, want to come?" Duo asked as he strolled into Heero's room.

"Sure," Trowa replied. Wu Fei, Heero and Trowa had already showered and were dressed comfortably so they were only waiting on Duo and Quatre.

* * *

"Think you could take much longer, your highness?" Heero yelled through Duo's bathroom door.

"Michelle was right it does take forever to get the sand out of my hair," Duo replied through the door.

"Don't worry about it, just hurry up, we're supposed to meet Michelle in twenty minutes," Quatre yelled.

"Okay, fine I'll hurry it up, wait a minute, what are you wearing Quatre?" Duo yelled through the door.

"Don't worry, he borrowed one of my shirts," Trowa said through the door, "Now hurry up!" There was a bunch of shuffling and some cursing then Duo finally stumbled out the door with jeans, one shoe on and his shirt unbuttoned.

"Give me a minute," Duo mumbled, he had the shoelaces of the other shoe in his mouth and he was buttoning his shirt.

"Okay now I'm good," Duo replied after a minute.

"Then let's go, we've only got ten minutes," Heero said as they all locked their doors and left.

* * *

"Hey, sorry we're late," Quatre said once he got to Michelle.

"Yeah, someone took forty minutes in the shower," Heero said accusingly.

"Told you it would take forever to get out Duo," Michelle said as she shook her head.

"Then why did you say an hour if you knew it would take longer?" Duo asked.

"It wouldn't have, if you had either blow dried it or let it dry, the sand comes out easier when your hair is dry," Michelle explained.

"Well you could have told me that," Duo complained.

"I thought it was obvious," Michelle said with a shrug.

"So, shall we eat or are we going to bicker all day?" Heero asked irritably.

"See what I mean, he can't sit still," Michelle said to Quatre and Duo.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Nothing," Michelle replied nonchalantly.

* * *

"This looks good," Trowa said as he looked at a passing restaurant.

"Yeah I've read about this one, it's the best casual place in town," Quatre said.

"Great so let's go!" Michelle said as she grabbed Quatre and pulled him in.

"How does he stand that?" Wu Fei asked disgustedly.

"I think he enjoys it," Duo said as he put his hand on his hip.

"How could anyone enjoy being jerked around like a rag doll?" Wu Fei asked as he crossed his arms.

"I don't know but it looks like fun to me," Duo said as they walked into the restaurant.

* * *

"This place is great," Michelle said once they were seated.

"The waitresses aren't half bad either," Duo said as one passed the table.

"Did you pick up any Spanish?" Michelle asked.

"Nope but I've still got this," Duo said as he held up the English to Spanish Dictionary.

"You don't need that, just tell me what you want to say," Michelle said as she snatched the book out of his hand.

"How do I tell her she's sexy," Duo asked.

"I was really hoping you wouldn't start off with a pick up line but, usted es muy exitante," Michelle replied reluctantly.

"And you gave him the polite version very sensible," Quatre observed.

"Usted es muy exitante," Duo said to one of the passing waitresses, she just looked at him strangely for a moment then kept walking.

"What did I do wrong?" Duo asked with a sigh.

"Try this: usted tiene la cabeza de un vaco," Heero said.

"Wait a minute, you're setting me up," Duo said knowingly.

"No he isn't," Trowa replied.

"Then what did he just say?" Duo asked.

"You have the face of a goddess," Michelle repeated.

"Really now," Duo said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Really," Michelle said with a nod.

"Well then," Duo said as he stood up and walked over to a girl who was sitting at the bar.

---------

"This isn't going to end well," Trowa said. Just then they saw Duo get slapped so hard that it left a hand print.

"Ouch," Quatre said with a cringe.

"You know Quatre you're lucky you're so naturally sweet," Michelle said suddenly.

"Why?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Because you are sweet, that," Michelle said and pointed at Duo who was being cursed at in Spanish, "won't happen to you." They all nodded in agreement and watched as poor Duo stalked back to the table miserably.

* * *

"I knew it was a set up," Duo said as he sat down.

"So why did you say what we told you to?" Trowa asked.

"Because I had misplaced faith in you guys," Duo said as he pointed at them.

"Hey, I didn't set you up, why are you angry with me?" Quatre asked.

"Because you didn't speak up and that is just as bad," Duo scoffed as he crossed his arms.

"You remind me of one of my friends from space so much," Michelle said with a giggle.

"Is that so? He must be pretty awesome," Duo said proudly.

"_She_ is, her name is Rita," Michelle explained.

"Oh no, a female Duo, it can't possibly get any worse than that," Wu Fei muttered.

"Well you're still here aren't you?" Michelle shot back with a glare.

"Damn, her death glare is almost as bad as Heero's," Duo said as he received the trademark Heero Yuy death glare. Wu Fei and Michelle were so busy glaring daggers at each other that they didn't notice the waitress come to take orders.

"Michelle, Wu Fei," Quatre said; this was enough to break their attention away from glaring at each other.

"What would you like?" the waitress asked Michelle.

"Um, I'll have the Carne de Perco en Chile Rojo," Michelle replied cheerfully.

"And for you sir?" the waitress asked Quatre who was sitting next to Michelle. They each ordered their food and spent the time before it arrived, questioning Michelle about her life.

* * *

"Okay now that you've spent the last twenty minutes questioning me," Michelle started.

"We can't answer personal questions," Wu Fei cut her off quickly.

"What?" Michelle asked.

"It's part of our job," Heero replied.

"I thought you guys were on vacation," Michelle said in a somewhat confused voice.

"We are but part of the requirements of our job is that we not divulge much, if any, personal information," Quatre explained.

"So you guys don't trust anyone," Michelle said quietly.

"That's not what we said," Quatre tried to explain.

"But it's what you meant," Michelle blurted out then covered her mouth and looked down into her lap (Wow talk about awkward).

"Michelle," Quatre started.

"Excuse me one moment," Michelle said as she got up and walked toward the bathroom.

* * *

"Don't sweat it Quatre," Duo said when he saw his friend's smile fade.

"Sometimes I really hate being a Preventer," Quatre admitted as he rested his forehead on his hand.

"You've got it bad man," Duo said as he shook his head and leaned back in his chair. They all turned and looked at Duo curiously.

"Whoa, you all look so surprised," Duo said once he had noticed them all staring at him.

"What do you mean got 'it' bad, what is 'it'?" Wu Fei asked.

"Sorry Wu Fei but only people with hearts would understand this one," Duo said while receiving a glare from the Chinese pilot.

"But really, what do you mean?" Heero asked.

"He's absolutely one hundred percent stricken! Look at him," Duo said as he pointed at his fellow pilot who was now looking up at him.

"He looks the same to me," Wu Fei replied.

"No I'm not, I mean I don't feel any different," Quatre said.

"Then why are you still bothering to be around her?" Duo asked.

"I don't really know, I just feel better around her," Quatre said with a shrug.

"Exactly," Duo said as he crossed his arms triumphantly.

"I can't be in l-lo-l, see I can't even say it," Quatre babbled.

"Sure," Duo replied, "You think that." They were all at least slightly amused by the flustered look on the blonde pilot's face after what Duo had said.

* * *

Satta: Uh-oh is Duo right, could this be the end of Quatre's single life forever find out next time, okay not next time but whatever! Find out some time on Post War Boredom!

Duo: Of course I'm right! I'm Duo Maxwell!

Heero: Which is synonomous with wrong...

* * *

**A/N: Review, that's an order! And sorry guys but it may be awhile before I update cause I'm running out of material and I'll go as fast as I can but I will take suggestions with much gratitude! So don't just review, give me ideas! I'm counting on my reviewers, especially you Princess Meli and Kana! -wink wink-**


	7. Kiss the Girl: Impressive

**A/N: R&R and btw this has a feew hints of Disney as well... Again, sorry... You finally get some Rita in this chappie and btw when Michelle said Rita was like Duo she only meant when Rita is flustered.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundum but I do own Michelle and Rita...**

* * *

"Get a grip girl," Michelle said to herself in the mirror. Then her cell phone rang in her purse. "Hello," Michelle replied. 

"Hey Michelle, it's Rita," the voice on the other end of the line said sweetly.

"Hey Rita, what's up?" Michelle asked with fake cheer.

"What's wrong," Rita asked bluntly.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" Michelle asked.

"You're using your fake happy voice," Rita pointed out.

"You know me too well Rita, there's this guy," Michelle started.

"Oh no, don't tell me, you like him and he's a jerk and," Rita started but was interrupted by Michelle.

"No, he's a sweetheart but his job prevents him from telling any personal information aside from his name," Michelle said sadly.

"Speaking of preventing, that's what I was calling about," Rita replied.

"Oh no what now?" Michelle asked.

"The Preventers have been trailing us for awhile, I didn't tell you at first because I thought they would leave us alone after we stopped gathering the Gundanium but they didn't and I'm getting nervous," Rita explained.

"Well, just keep a sharp eye and make sure you abide by all the laws and don't dump any scraps, it would look suspicious, just go about your business but be careful and if they ask to board then let them," Michelle replied.

"But what do we tell them if they do come aboard and see them?" Rita asked.

"Well, they're still unfinished aren't they?" Michelle asked.

"Yes," Rita answered.

"Well then tell them the reason we made them in the first place but tell them that we halted construction when we found out about the demilitarization, and if you have any other problems tell them to contact me," Michelle ordered.

"Aye, aye Captain," Rita replied.

"Now it's been great talking to you but I've got to go," Michelle said as she hung up.

--------

"Sorry about that," Michelle said as she retook her seat.

"No problem, and about earlier," Quatre started but was cut off by Michelle holding up her hand.

"It's fine, don't worry about it," Michelle said sweetly.

"That's what we wanted to hear!" Duo said as he slung his arm around her shoulder and ruffled her hair.

"Duo! Stop it," Michelle exclaimed between laughs. Michelle was saved by the fact that their food came and Duo was more interested in what exactly he had ordered instead of messing with Michelle.

* * *

"How is it?" Michelle asked. 

"It's spicy," Duo said as he gulped down more water.

"What you don't like spicy food?" Michelle asked.

"No spicy is fine but it's different when you can't taste it any more," Duo replied.

"Then it shouldn't matter," Wu Fei replied.

"I think it's really good," Trowa offered.

"What did you get?" Michelle asked.

"I'm not exactly sure," Trowa admitted.

"You're not sure," Michelle repeated.

"It sounded good," Trowa said with a shrug.

"Whatev," Michelle said with a shrug.

"And you use valley girl language too," Duo said with a chuckle.

"I do some pretty good impressions of California girls," Michelle said proudly.

"Hey there is nothing wrong with the way California girls talk," Duo said defensively.

"I didn't say there was but like gag me with a spoon!" Michelle said with a Cali-girl accent.

"That was pretty good," Duo said.

"Like totally," Michelle continued.

"You can stop now," Duo said.

"Hehe I know," Michelle said sheepishly.

* * *

"Hey, they have a dance floor!" Michelle yelled spastically. 

"Wow, you dance?" Quatre asked.

"Of course!" Michelle said as if it was obvious.

"What don't you do?" Duo blurted out without thinking.

"Lots of things, don't make me list them," Michelle said.

"I didn't mean it like that!" Duo said defensively. (poor Duo, everyone assumes he's a perv)

"I know, I just wanted to mess with you," Michelle said with a shrug.

"That was not cool," Duo replied.

"I don't care, so do you guys know how to dance or what?" Michelle blurted out.

"Well of course," Duo replied.

"Anybody else?" Michelle asked.

"A little." Quatre replied shyly.

"What about you three?" Michelle asked.

Wu Fei just glared at her in answer.

"I don't dance," Heero replied bluntly.

"I can see that, what about you Trowa?" Michelle asked.

"I don't know how to dance," Trowa admitted quietly.

"I can fix that," Michelle said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the dance floor.

"I guess your date is now Trowa's date," Duo said with a chuckle.

"Looks like it," Quatre said with a grin.

* * *

"You really think you can teach me how to dance?" Trowa asked. 

"Of course, everyone knows how to dance, it is a primitive instinct," Michelle said as she started dancing.

"I don't think Trowa's primitive enough," Duo said as he too started dancing.

"Come on it's not that difficult," Michelle said.

"I can't learn from you, you're a girl," Trowa replied pathetically.

"Who are you, Wu Fei?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"No, I just meant wouldn't it be better if I learned from a guy so I don't dance like a girl," Trowa explained.

"Oh I get it, he thinks you meant grinding," Duo said to Michelle.

"That isn't what you meant," Trowa said.

"Well for that kind of dancing you need a girl," Duo said the last part more slowly as he looked over a Michelle.

"But I'm, oh alright, but just as a friend," Michelle conceded.

"Of course," Trowa said.

"Okay, this type of dancing is called grinding and it's really easy," Duo explained.

"Yeah, for the guy, all the guy has to do is stand behind the girl and move to the rhythm," Michelle explained with her arms crossed.

"What do you mean, how is that possible," Trowa asked.

"You just want to kill me don't you?" Michelle asked. Trowa grinned but shook his head and looked over at Quatre who looked very confused.

"Do you know how to grind?" Michelle asked Quatre.

"Not really," Quatre said shyly.

"Fine then, I guess I have to," Michelle started.

"Let's dance," Duo said as he and Michelle started grinding.

* * *

"Duo, you get to close," Michelle said once they had stopped.

"Come on you've got to admit I'm a good dancer," Duo said with a shrug.

"Fine but I'm staying away from you," Michelle said as she latched on to Quatre's arm.

"I don't think this whole dancing thing is going to work," Trowa said as he went off in the direction of Heero and Wu Fei.

"And I think I'm going to head to the bar, you want to come?" Duo asked as he walked off toward the bar.

"Nah, I think I'll dance a little longer," Michelle said.

"Me too," Quatre replied cheerfully.

"Have fun," Duo said with a wave.

* * *

"Come on Quatre I don't bite," Michelle said, while they had been dancing he had stayed pretty close but would turn red when he got any closer. Quatre turned pink and looked at his feet. 

"Are you okay?" Michelle asked as she stopped dancing and looked at him worriedly.

"Yeah, I guess I'm not really used to this kind of thing," Quatre said as his face turned a darker shade of pink.

"Aw, that's so cute, but if it makes you uncomfortable then," Michelle started while kind of stepping back.

"No, I'm just kind of shy," Quatre said timidly.

"So I can see," Michelle said quietly.

"I'm sorry," Quatre replied.

"It's alright, I don't mind," Michelle said regaining he cheer. Then a slow song started, it was a remake of an old Disney song, Ashley Tisdale's _Kiss the Girl_. Quatre extended his hand and stuttered shyly.

"Would like to dance?" he asked nervously.

"Of course," Michelle replied sweetly.

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her  
And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl._

Then Michelle smiled sweetly at him and leaned her head lightly against his shoulder. Quatre stiffened a bit and blushed thirty different shades of red but then loosened up significantly when he realized her eyes were closed and she couldn't see him blushing.

Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
It's possible she wants you too  
There's one way to ask her  
It don't take a word, not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Duo wolf whistled from the bar when he saw Michelle's head on Quatre's shoulder. That got Quatre's attention just in time to see Duo give him a thumbs up. Quatre cocked his head at Duo who made hand gestures that immediately made Quatre blush.

"Let me guess," Michelle started without opening her eyes.

"You don't want to," Quatre warned.

"He told you to lower your hands, didn't he?" Michelle asked as she looked up at him.

"That too," Quatre replied with a hint of blush.

Nows your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy, you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she wont say a word  
Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)

Shalalalala  
My oh my  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Shalalalala  
Don't be scared  
You better be prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You wanna kiss the girl  
Go on and kiss the girl  
(kiss the girl)  
(oh, ohnoo..)  
(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl  
Lalalala, Lalalala  
Go on and kiss the girl

Shalalalala  
My oh myyyyy  
Looks like the boy's too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Shalalalala  
Ain't that sad  
it's such a shame  
Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl

Just as the song was ending Duo yelled something at them. "Hey guys, we've got to go!" Duo yelled.

"Okay," Quatre said as he offered Michelle his arm. Michelle took his arm and they walked over to the others.

"Have fun?" Duo asked with raised eyebrows.

"Yes we did, without your advice," Michelle pointed out.

"What, Quatre already said I give good advice," Duo said with a shrug.

"Well I'll have you know that Quatre is really sweet, and I think he doesn't need any advice," Michelle replied with a sweet smile.

"Yeah, yeah," Duo replied.

"Leaving," Heero said bluntly as he walked away.

"Now we have to go," Quatre said.

"Yeah, he has the keys," Duo pointed out as he walked after Heero.

* * *

"That was awesome, I had a great time," Michelle said as they pulled up to her hotel. 

"Yeah, Me too," Quatre replied sweetly as he stepped out of the car and helped her out of the car.

"See you next time, call me," Michelle said as she kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"Yeah," Quatre replied distantly as she smiled at him and walked inside.

"Wow," Quatre said as he sat down in the car, blush slowly taking over his entire face.

"What happened?" Trowa asked his extremely far off friend.

"She, uh, I, um… I'm not really sure," Quatre babbled.

"Sounds like someone got a kiss," Duo said from the front seat.

"Uh-huh," Quatre said vaguely.

"Well he's useless now," Heero said bluntly.

"You think you're going to be alright Quatre?" Trowa asked with more concern than his usual monotone.

"Yeah, I'm just kind of, wow," Quatre said a bit distantly.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Duo said with a chuckle.

* * *

**Satta: Please review! Please, Please, Please!!! Don't make me beg!**

**Duo: Yeah it isn't a pretty sight...**

**Satta: Duo! .:smacks Duo over the head with the sauce pan of justice:.**

**Heero: Satta does not own the sauce pan of justice, it belongs to Ayako Nazuki...**


	8. The Price of Love

**A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in forever but hey, give a girl a break! I've been busy! Anyway you get even more Michelle info in this chapter, hope you like it!**

* * *

"So what did she say, you know before she kissed you," Duo asked once they had gotten back to the hotel.

"She said she'd see me next time and to call her, do I do that now?" Quatre asked.

"No, call her tomorrow, she's probably in bed by now," Trowa replied as he unlocked the door to his room.

"Yeah, you're right," Quatre replied as he entered his room, "Night."

* * *

"Hey Quatre, you up yet?" Duo yelled while banging on the door the next day.

"Yeah, come in," Quatre replied from inside.

"Hey man, how long have you been up?" Duo asked as he entered his friend's room.

"Since about seven," Quatre replied as he looked up from his book.

"Seven? Dude, we didn't get home until eleven," Duo said in amazement.

"Yeah I know and I didn't get to sleep until around two or so," Quatre said as he closed his book.

"What were you doing that entire time?" Duo asked as he sat down on the couch next to his friend.

"Reading," Quatre replied as he held up the book he had been reading.

"I thought the only book you had was that smutty thing," Duo said.

"Well I borrowed this from Michelle," Quatre said as he set the book down next to him.

"This doesn't look like something you would read," Duo said as he flipped through the book.

"I didn't think I would like it until Michelle described some of it then I just got into it I guess," Quatre said with a shrug.

"So this Mathurin guy is the main character?" Duo asked as he stopped on a page.

"Yes and in my opinion he is much like yourself," Quatre observed.

"Really and how is that?" Duo asked as handed the book back to Quatre.

"Well, he's witty, clever and of course, particularly fond of multiple women," Quatre replied with a rarely seen smirk.

"Are you suggesting that I am girl crazy?" Duo asked in a fake appalled voice.

"Of course not, who could possibly think that?" a voice said from the door.

"Michelle, what are you doing here?" Duo asked.

"I'm sorry is this club for boys only," Michelle said playfully.

"Maybe it is," Duo said smugly.

"So how do you like The Walking Drum?" Michelle asked as she walked over and sat between Quatre and Duo.

"I like it, I'm glad you lent it to me, I should be able to finish it pretty soon," Quatre replied with a cheerful smile.

"Great, I'm glad you like it," Michelle said sweetly as she leaned lightly on his shoulder. Surprisingly enough Quatre only blushed lightly, of course the action somewhat startled him but he was able to keep from stiffening.

"Well, well Quatre, I think you've got things under control here so I'll just go check on the other guys," Duo said as he stood and left the room.

* * *

"You all through interrogating Quatre?" Heero asked when Duo entered his room.

"Yeah, Michelle already showed up," Duo said with a sigh.

"Is that bad?" Trowa asked.

"No," Duo replied as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"You're acting like it is," Trowa replied.

"It is a bad thing," Wu Fei snapped from the door of the balcony.

"Why? He really seems to like her; can't you just be happy for him Wu Fei?" Duo asked harshly.

"It is impossible to have a true relationship for any of us," Wu Fei replied stubbornly.

"What are you saying?" Duo asked as he crossed his arms across his chest angrily.

"I'm saying none of us could have a real relationship because we aren't permitted to give away any personal information and that means we would have to lie to whomever we were trying to have a relationship with and that wouldn't work either because relationships are built on trust," Wu Fei said with disgust.

"I hate to say it but he has a good point," Trowa admitted.

"Yeah but I'm sure Quatre can make it work," Duo said with a shrug.

"Yeah, I guess so, Quatre does tend to have a way with people," Trowa replied.

"Like I said he'll make it work," Duo said when there was a knock on Heero's door.

"Come in," Heero yelled.

"Hey," Quatre said as he walked in with Michelle following close behind.

"Michelle and I are going to get something to eat, we'll see you guys later," Quatre said as he left with a wave.

"Like I said, he'll make it work," Duo said with a nod.

* * *

"So where are we headed?" Quatre asked once they left Heero's room.

"I'm not quite sure," Michelle said from her place at his side.

"That works," Quatre replied with a shrug.

"Yeah, it gives us a chance to explore," Michelle said with a sweet smile.

"I guess it does," Quatre replied as they walked down the street.

"So which direction should we go?" Michelle asked.

"Well we went toward your hotel last time so let's go the other way," Quatre suggested cheerfully.

"Fine with me," Michelle said as they walked away from the hotel.

-----

They finally settled on a small restaurant. They were surprised to find no one eating there besides themselves. They found a nice table near the window and began talking about random topics.

-----

"So do you have any nicknames?" Michelle asked randomly.

"Well not really, Duo calls me Q sometimes but other than that not really," Quatre replied.

"Q, interesting," Michelle said with a giggle.

"What? You got any better nicknames?" Quatre asked with a smile.

"Not really, when I was little my friends called me Micha," Michelle said with faint blush on her cheeks.

"What's so bad about that?" Quatre asked.

"Nothing, it's just not really a nickname that suits me," Michelle replied, the blush disappearing from her cheeks.

"I've got to agree with you there, but surely you must have others," Quatre urged her to go on.

"Well Rita calls me Kit sometimes," Michelle replied with a shrug.

"Why?" Quatre asked curiously.

"Well she doesn't call me by my real last name, and Kit comes from what she uses as my last name," Michelle explained.

"What is your last name?" Quatre asked, now that he thought about it she hadn't told him when she introduced herself.

"Basinah," Michelle replied quietly.

Quatre couldn't help but laugh a little. "I'm sorry for laughing but your last name is Kitten," Quatre said with a grin as he tried to contain his laughter.

"Or Kitty," Michelle added with a laugh.

"You aren't helping your case," Quatre said as he finally gave in to fits of laughter, as did Michelle.

"So what else are you allowed to tell me about yourself?" Michelle asked after a moment of silence.

"Well, because of my job not much, but," Quatre started then he looked up at Michelle and was silent.

"It's alright, I understand," Michelle finished his thought.

"No, that isn't fair, I trust you so I can go ahead and tell you," Quatre replied after a moment.

"Are you sure Quatre, I don't want you to tell me unless you really want to," Michelle said sweetly.

"Then I suppose I should tell you," Quatre said with a smile. Michelle nodded and smiled at him. "I'm a Preventer and I used to be a Gundum pilot," Quatre said but he braced himself for her to scream at him or walk away but she just nodded and stayed quite for a second.

"Gundum Sandrock, right?" Michelle asked much to Quatre's surprise.

"Yes, but how did you know?" Quatre asked in amazement.

"I figured it out after you introduced yourself and I figured if you wanted to tell me then you would," Michelle explained with a smile.

"I should have told you from the beginning," Quatre said although he didn't feel near as guilty as he did before.

"It's alright, you were just following orders," Michelle said with a shrug.

"But you know it probably wouldn't be the best idea to let the others know that I told you," Quatre warned.

"I figured," Michelle answered with a fake nervous smile.

"I honestly expected you to be angry with me," Quatre said with a chuckle.

"Well I don't mind, but I can see where someone would," Michelle admitted. Then their food arrived and they finished eating and left the restaurant all the while discussing what they were going to do next.

* * *

"Oh, that is so cute," Michelle said as they passed a small boutique not too far from the restaurant.

"Do you want to go in?" Quatre asked even though he could tell what the answer was going to be.

"Really?" Michelle asked hopefully. Quatre nodded and smiled at her. "Are you sure, I don't want to drag you into some place you don't want to go," Michelle asked with concern.

"Yeah, it's fine, it'll be fun," Quatre replied with a sweet smile.

"Great, thanks!" Michelle said happily as she bolted into the store.

Once they began shopping there was no way to stop Michelle she went on and on, of course Quatre was used to it, having twelve older sisters and all.

"What do you think of this one?" Michelle asked as she held up an ankle length black skirt.

Quatre could hold his own against attacking mobile dolls and even his sisters' shopping but when it came to Michelle he had a weak spot, she tried to reverse twenty-one years of wearing only feminine colors; she was giving him blues, blacks, but she let him have a couple of dark purples and some reds too.

"It's great," Quatre replied cheerfully.

"Here, why don't you try this on while I try this on," Michelle said as she shoved some clothes into his hands and walked into one of the dressing room.

"I'm not sure I look good in this sort of thing," Quatre said as he stepped out of the dressing room.

"You look great, believe me," Michelle replied.

"Hey, where are you?" Quatre asked as he looked around.

"Right here, what do you think?" Michelle asked as she stepped out of the dressing room and twirled.

"Beautiful," Quatre said with a smile.

"You don't so bad yourself, handsome," Michelle said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before grabbing more clothes and scurrying into the dressing room.

* * *

"Hey guys, we're back," Quatre said as he knocked on Heero's door.

"Man I'm getting tired of that word," Wu Fei said grumpily.

"Which word?" Duo asked.

"'We', I can't stand it," Wu Fei replied angrily.

"Geez Wu Fei, get over yourself, Quatre really likes her, it's up to us to support him," Duo scolded as he left the room.

* * *

"Hey Quatre, you in there?" Duo asked as knocked on the door. There was no answer so he just opened the door and saw Quatre asleep on the bed with The Walking Drum still in his hand. He was about to leave when he saw Michelle still standing outside on the balcony. He started to walk over and talk to her but then he realized she was on the phone.

"Yeah, Rita he's amazing, he's cute and sweet and really easy to talk to," Michelle said, completely unaware of Duo's presence.

"I know, but there's one thing, he's a Gundum pilot," Michelle said and Duo's face dropped.

"No, not Deathscythe, Sandrock," Michelle replied. At this point Duo was both amazed and appalled, he walked over and picked up Quatre's book and threw it at him.

"Huh? What?" Quatre asked as he sat up and stared at the offender.

"You told her!" Duo yelled angrily.

"What?" Quatre asked in a confused voice.

"What's with all the yelling?" Michelle asked as she walked in from the balcony.

"I can't believe you would tell her!" Duo continued to yell.

"Calm down and tell me what?" Michelle asked in a fake confused voice, she knew very well what he was talking about but chose to play innocent.

"You can drop the act Kit, he figured it out," Quatre said as Michelle walked over and sat on the bed next to him.

"Wu Fei was right," Duo said as he shook his head.

"Whoa did you really just say that?" Michelle asked almost sarcastically.

"Yeah, those are three words I never thought I would hear you say," Quatre admitted.

"Me neither, but he was right you had to tell her," Duo said with a sigh.

"Exactly Duo, I had to," Quatre said with a sigh. Duo shook his head and started walking toward the door.

"No, Duo, please don't tell the others," Michelle pleaded.

"Why shouldn't I? You know too much for our safety, for your safety," Duo said as he reached for the doorknob.

"I'll make a deal with you," Michelle blurted out.

"What kind of deal?" Duo asked without removing his hand from the door.

"I can give you information on something the Preventers want to know," Michelle elaborated.

"I'm listening," Duo said as he turned and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I am the former captain of a smuggling vessel that was used during the war, it is one of the only threat left to the Preventers," Michelle replied, this made the blonde man next to her gasp.

"And you're willing to sell out your former crew," Duo said his voice losing its earlier anger.

"If it will keep you from telling the other pilots," Michelle said with a sigh.

"Wow you would really do that just so the others will accept you?" Duo asked.

"Yes," Michelle said with a gulp; Quatre could see this was very difficult for her so he took this opportunity to pull her into a warm hug.

"You really picked a good one Quatre," Duo said with a warm smile as he left the room, they were sure he wouldn't say anything now.

* * *

Duo walked down the hall and back into Heero's room where Trowa was defending Michelle's trustworthiness.

"I don't trust her," Heero said.

"You don't trust anyone," Trowa pointed out.

"Guys just drop it," Duo said awkwardly.

"What's with you, Maxwell?" Wu Fei asked sending Duo a scrutinizing glare.

"Nothing, I just, um," Duo stuttered under the Chinese pilot's glare.

"Where were you?" Trowa asked.

"I went to go talk with Quatre and Michelle," Duo answered nervously.

"That's no reason to be all jittery," Wu Fei replied suspiciously.

"Well I just didn't pick a good time," Duo retorted. All of the pilots were somewhat confused as to what Duo was getting at.

"See I knocked and there wasn't an answer so I just walked in and," Duo was interrupted by Heero holding up his hand in motion to stop.

"We don't need to know," Heero said quickly.

"I didn't mean it like… No you don't," Duo replied quickly.

* * *

Meanwhile...

"Aren't you going to yell at me or something?" Michelle asked as she stared down into her lap. "Why would I yell at you?" Quatre said softly.

"Because I didn't tell you," Michelle said. Quatre pulled her in tighter and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"You didn't yell at me," Quatre explained as he played with a lock of her hair.

"Thanks," Michelle said as she leaned into him. He was warm and comforting, he accepted her no matter what, she hoped.

"No problem, after all I'm pretty sure Duo will follow through, he won't ask for the information," Quatre said this made Michelle look up hopefully.

"Do you really think so?" Michelle asked.

"Nah, that was more for show than actual worth," Quatre said with a shrug. And with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and the two sat there like that for a few more minutes before Quatre noticed Michelle's figure slouch against him.

"Kit?" he said quietly; no response. He chuckled quietly, lifted her gently then laid her down on the bed and let her sleep while he got up, retrieved his book, sat down next to her and began reading.

* * *

Please R&R! This long chappie should make up for the long period of time it took for me to update! 


	9. Vale la Pena?

A/N: SOOOO sorry it took so long to update but my computer fried and this was one of the few documents they were able to rescue but it's all good! Anyway here's the next installment!

Disclaimer: 64, 65, 66, 67... 67 cents... Can't buy Gundam with that, sorry guys maybe next time...

Chapter 9: Vale la pena? (is it worth it?)

* * *

"Hey Quatre," Duo said as he knocked on the door. 

"Hey, what's up?" Quatre whispered once he had opened the door.

"Why are we whispering?" Duo asked.

"She fell asleep," Quatre replied as he gestured over at Michelle.

"Oh, hey about Michelle," Duo started.

"What about her?" Quatre asked.

"You know it isn't going to be pretty when the others finally find out," Duo said with a sigh.

"I know but just give it a little longer, I'm sure once they get to know her they'll understand," Quatre said hopefully.

"Understand what?" Trowa asked from behind Duo.

"Nothing," Quatre and Duo said in unison.

"Okay, but I know you two are up to something," Trowa said suspiciously. Then Trowa noticed the sleeping form on Quatre's bed. "Quatre," Trowa said as he pointed over at Michelle who was half way off the bed and was about to fall. With something like a squeak Quatre ran over and started to move Michelle safely back onto the bed.

"Now that has got to be one of the cutest things I've ever seen," Duo said to the older pilot.

"Yeah, he does look happier," Trowa replied. The older pilot was the closest to Quatre so he could really tell when Quatre was happy and when he was just faking it for their good.

"I don't see why Wu Fei and Heero can't just be happy for him," Duo said as he shook his head.

"Well, Wu Fei has a point but I suppose it would be worth it for her to know," Trowa admitted.

"Glad you feel that way," Duo mumbled.

"What?" Trowa asked.

"Never mind," Duo said as he shook his head.

"Whatever you say," Trowa said as he walked away.

* * *

"What time is it?" Michelle asked as she woke up. 

"About eight, why?" Quatre asked as he looked at his watch.

"Are you serious?" Michelle said as she grabbed his wrist and looked at his watch.

"Yeah, why?" Quatre asked.

"Shit I forgot, I have work tonight," Michelle cursed as she stood and found her bags and her purse and started walking toward the door.

"Do you need any help?" Quatre asked sweetly.

"Yeah, a little, would you mind?" Michelle asked in panic.

"No problem," Quatre said with a smile.

* * *

"Thanks for the help, I'll see you after the performance," Michelle said as she gave Quatre a quick peck on the cheek and ran off to go get changed for the show. 

"Hey, you three," Catalina yelled from the bar. The pilots exchanged glances then walked over to her.

"So, you're Michelle's boy toy," Catalina teased Quatre once he, Duo and Trowa walked up.

"I guess," Quatre said in a confused voice.

"Well, I'm Catalina and if you need anything while Michelle's performing I will be more than happy to help you," Catalina said flirtatiously with a wink, there was emphasis on the word anything.

"Well it looks like girls in Spain like blondes," Trowa taunted at poor, disgruntled Quatre's expense.

"See now why doesn't that ever happen to me?" Duo asked in a flustered tone.

"Look who's up Quatre," Trowa said as he nodded toward the stage.

Quatre turned in time to see Michelle blow him a kiss. Then the music started and Michelle took the microphone off its stand and put the stand aside.

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breakin' little hearts like the one in me_

_That's okay let's see how ya doin'_

_put up you're dukes let's get down to it_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot, fire away_

_You come on with a come on, you don't fight fair_

_But that's okay, see if I care_

_Knock me down it's all in vain_

_I get right back on my feet again_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot, fire away_

_-guitar solo-_

_Well you're a real tough cookie with a long history of breakin' little hearts like the one in me_

_Before I put another notch in my lipstick case_

_You better make sure you put me in my place_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Come on! Hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot, fire away—_

_Hit me with your best shot_

_Why don't you hit me with your best shot_

_Hit me with your best shot, fire away-----_

"Interesting song choice, don't you think?" Catalina asked from out of nowhere.

"I suppose so," Quatre answered in a semi-freaked out voice.

"Hey Catalina, I think your nonexistent boyfriend is calling you," Michelle said as she walked over and leaned on Quatre. Catalina glared at Michelle then walked off toward the stage.

"Thanks," Quatre said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"No problem; Catalina hasn't liked me since I got here, I stole her spot light," Michelle explained.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked as he walked up.

"Before I got here she was the only performer and a crowd favorite," Michelle answered.

"Oh," Trowa replied.

"Hey, Michelle!" a man yelled from behind the bar.

"Yeah?" Michelle yelled back.

"Stop flirting and start working!" he yelled causing Michelle to blush slightly.

"Yes sir, I'll get right on that," Michelle replied half-heartedly.

* * *

"Hey," Duo said from the bar. 

"What now Duo?" Michelle asked as she turned to him from behind the counter.

"Excuse me?" Duo asked in a fake appalled voice.

"I mean, what'll it be sir?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"I'll have a margarita," Duo said; he was very satisfied with himself.

"Whatever," Michelle answered under her breath. Michelle fixed his drink, handed it to him then began taking orders from the tables outside the bar while the man she had been talking to tended bar.

"What'll it be?" Michelle asked a group of young men at one of the tables.

"How about a girl?" one of the men replied.

"I meant a drink sir," Michelle replied, she was all but immune to drunken comments.

"I know what you meant, I just don't care," the man replied with a grin.

"Well then I'll save my effort for a paying customer," Michelle said as she wheeled around and began to take orders at the table next to her.

* * *

Review por favor! 


	10. Bar Brawl or Ball? You Decide

A/N: I didn't get many reviews for last chapter... :cough, cough: All those in favor of not posting until reviews are recieved say Aye!

Michelle: Aye!

Duo: Aye!

Quatre: Aye, I guess...

Trowa:nods:

Wu Fei: baka onna...

Heero: hn...

Satta: thanks for the support Heero and Wu Fei... T.T ' Anyway! R&R or I don't post forever! BWA-HAHAHAHAHA--- :cough cough:

Quatre: you choked on maniacal laughter again? I told you maniacal laughter is dangerous... :gives satta a glass of water: Satta doesn't own Gundam or it's characters, please R&R

* * *

"Quatre, calm down, she knows what she's doing," Trowa said to the fidgety blonde.

"I know, it's not her I'm concerned about," Quatre replied bluntly.

"What do you mean?" Trowa asked.

"I'm not worried about her getting out of hand, it's those guys, they're really starting to bug me," Quatre said with just a bit of anger lacing his voice.

"Don't worry, they won't try anything," Trowa said confidently, "I hope." The last statement wasn't as confident as the first.

* * *

"Hey sweetheart, over here," one of the other guys from the same table said.

"Yes sir," Michelle replied calmly.

"I don't think my friend ever got his order," the man said; he received alcohol-induced laughter from his drunken friends.

"I'm terribly sorry sir but I only give my time to paying customers," Michelle replied rather bluntly.

"We'll pay you," the other man replied as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Then Michelle finally understood what they were getting at and she quickly yanked away which unfortunately landed her against one of the other men at the table.

"See I knew she would agree," the man replied as he tried to kiss her. She slapped him and tried to get away but the first man grabbed her.

"Let me go!" Michelle yelled. By this time Quatre, Trowa and Duo were on their way over and unfortunately Mr. Do Then Think was the first to get there.

"Let her go," Duo ordered.

"I don't think so," the man replied as Michelle writhed in his grip.

"Let her go and I won't rearrange your face," Duo said viciously.

"Oh, tough guy," one of the man's friends said mockingly.

"Duo, calm down there is no need to start a fight," Trowa said from behind his impulsive friend.

"Yeah listen to your friend, kid, there's no need to start a fight," the man replied in a mocking kiddy voice.

"The fight has already started now let me rearrange this chump's face!" Duo exclaimed but Trowa held him back.

"Help me out here Quatre," Trowa said as he struggled to keep his friend under control.

"No, I agree with Duo," Quatre said with fire in his eyes as he turned and punched the guy that was holding Michelle square in the jaw causing him to release Michelle in order to hold his now throbbing jaw. After the first punch was thrown the entire club went into chaos; punching, kicking, you name the violent gesture, it was happening.

"Michelle, are you alright?" Quatre asked as he helped her up off the floor.

"Yeah," Michelle replied as she looked up to see Duo smashing a bottle over some guy's head. "We had better get Trowa and Duo and get the hell out of this place," Michelle said as she grabbed Duo and started looking for Trowa. Luckily the twenty-two year old was easy to find thanks to his height.

"Let's get out of here," Quatre said once they had found the door.

"I second that," Duo said as they left quickly.

* * *

"Well that was fun," Trowa said sarcastically as they exited the elevator at the pilots' hotel.

"What happened to you?" Heero asked as he opened the door to his room.

"Long story," Duo said as he wiped the blood off his lip.

"You got into a fight?" Wu Fei asked as he stepped out beside Heero. The four nodded in confirmation.

"What about?" Heero asked. Duo pointed at Michelle immediately, his gesture was followed shortly by Trowa and Quatre; upon seeing she was being blamed, Michelle quickly pointed at Duo and Quatre.

"You started a fight," Heero said bluntly in Michelle's direction.

"It wasn't really my fault," Michelle pleaded under Heero's signature death glare.

"Figures," Wu Fei said under his breath.

"Hey it isn't my fault some drunk decided I was a prostitute!" Michelle exclaimed. This gained the undivided attention of all of the pilots, even the usually uninterested Wu Fei. "I mean a prostitute? Really people, it isn't like I dress like a slut," Michelle said but then realized what she had said; this conversation was going downhill fast.

"You could have fooled me," Duo replied; this earned him a glare from Quatre and a slap square on the cheek from Michelle.

"Damn it, where'd you learn how to hit?" Duo asked under his breath.

"Listen, this guy grabbed me but when I pushed away I ran into another one and that's when Duo showed up and threatened to rearrange the guy's face and then Trowa stopped him and after that Quatre punched the guy and we got out of there as fast as we could," Michelle explained.

"Wait, Quatre was the one that threw the first punch?" Heero asked in an unbelieving tone.

"Way to go Winner," Wu Fei said. Quatre looked rather ashamed of what he had done; he had received a nasty cut on his hand and a bad cut over his eye while trying to find Trowa.

"Well I, for one, am very impressed with him," Michelle said as she cuddled into him.

* * *

"Let me help you with that," Michelle said as she got a damp towel and started tending to the wound over Quatre's eye.

"Thanks, did you get hurt?" Quatre asked as he flinched a bit at the feel of the antibiotics.

"Not really maybe a few bruises but nothing we can do anything about," Michelle said as she started bandaging Quatre's wound.

"You sure?" Quatre asked in concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Michelle said as she finished.

"We should probably check anyway," Quatre replied.

"Trust me, I'm fine," Michelle pleaded.

"Just let me check, take off your shirt," Quatre said without thinking. He received a confused and surprised look from Michelle.

"Excuse me?" Michelle asked as she stared up at him in awe.

"Not what I meant, I just meant to check, I really am going to stop talking now," Quatre said the last part slower and with bright pink blush on his cheeks. Michelle giggled a bit at his discomfort.

"I'm sorry, I'm being really mean," Michelle replied as she tried to stifle giggles. Quatre remained silent and pouted pathetically. "Stop it; are you trying to make me feel guilty?" Michelle said as she tried not to give in to the blonde's pathetic pout.

"Is it working?" Quatre asked pitifully.

"Maybe," Michelle said as she leaned against him and tried not to look at his pout.

"You're more stubborn than Heero," Quatre said as he wrapped his arms around her playfully.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult," Michelle replied with a laugh.

"Depends on the situation," Quatre replied as he squeezed Michelle who started to laugh but then squeaked slightly. She recovered fast enough that Quatre barely even thought of it but nonetheless he lightened up a little in concern.

* * *

Duo had heard laughter from Quatre's room but it had suddenly stopped and even being Duo he was a bit concerned for his friend. He opened the door to Quatre's room quietly and heard a bit of shuffling in the bathroom. When he peaked into the bathroom he was greeted by something he didn't exactly expect to see. Quatre still had his arms wrapped around Michelle's waist and they were standing there kissing right in front of the doorway, completely unaware of Duo's presence.

Duo did a low whistle, "Am I interrupting something?"

Quatre and Michelle quickly cut the kiss short and stared wide-eyed at the intruder. "Now what would make you think that?" Michelle asked sarcastically.

"Sorry, it's just that seeing you and one of my best friends making out in a bathroom was not what I was expecting," Duo stated defensively.

"Well I'm sorry I was kissing _my_ girlfriend in _my_ bathroom," Quatre said while shaking his head.

"Whatever, I'm out," Duo said as he left just as quickly as he had come.

"He is an interesting person," Michelle said with a giggle.

"I agree with you there," Quatre replied. Then Michelle glanced down at Quatre's watch and realized how late it was.

"Oh, I better go. Night, see you tomorrow," Michelle said as she gave him a quick peck on the cheek and left.

* * *

REVIEW OR NO STORY! BWA-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Success! I didn't choke on maniacal laught---- :coughs: nvm...


	11. The Gym Jam

**A/N: I know it's really really late but I've been busy! I will give anyone who reviews a full summary of the entire rest of the story... That's right I've thought it all the way through! So that's your prompt to review!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Gundam... Never will own Gundam...**

* * *

_Six o'clock. No way any of the other guys are up yet. _Trowa thought as he stared blankly at the clock like he had been doing for a few minutes. _Might as well get up._ He thought as he did so. It didn't take him long to decide what he was going to do; the gym sounded promising this morning. _There should be a gym nearby. _Trowa thought as he made his way down to the concierge desk.

A bagel, two pieces of bacon and a coffee later, he found himself walking toward the gym which was a convenient three blocks away.

He honestly didn't think he would be sharing the gym with anyone this morning so he was a bit shocked to see a girl doing a routine on the balance beam. _Nice form._

Trowa was not only impressed by the girl's skill but also her figure. She was in perfect shape he was almost positive she looked familiar but he thought nothing of it. He continued watching her from a distance then once she had stuck her landing he walked up and started clapping casually. _This girl is great, maybe I should ask her out… _Trowa's thoughts were shattered by the realization that this girl was none other than Michelle.

"Hey Trowa," Michelle said cheerfully.

"Hey," Trowa said a bit awkwardly.

"You're a gymnast?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, acrobatics mainly," Trowa said, "Quatre failed to mention that you were a gymnast."

Michelle laughed a bit. "That's because I didn't tell him, I just figured it wasn't all that important," Michelle said as she sat on the balance beam.

"That was an amazing routine, very impressive," Trowa replied.

"Routine? No that was just a warm up, of course my routine would probably be no problem for you. What with all the acrobatics," Michelle taunted with a smirk.

"Is that a challenge?" Trowa asked; rarely displayed amusement playing across his face.

"It might be, think you can handle it?" Michelle asked.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Trowa countered.

"Bring it," Michelle said as she readied herself on the balance beam, "I'll do a trick then you have to copy it, if you lose you get a letter, we'll play to HORSE, okay?"

"Fine by me," Trowa replied as he watched Michelle do a round-off back handspring back tuck. "Beat that," Michelle said as she jumped off the beam.

It was then that Trowa noticed a bandage surrounded by a large bruise on her right side, showing that she had indeed been hurt in the fight the night before. "Simple," Trowa replied as he mimicked her with ease, "Now try this." Trowa did three consecutive back handsprings then landed on his hands without flinching at the impact.

"Whatever you say," Michelle said as she too mimicked him with ease. "My turn again," Michelle said as she did two handsprings a round-off and then landed in the splits, "Going to take the risk?" Trowa cringed as he imagined the possible results off attempting the splits.

"I think I'll just take a letter," he said with a sigh.

"That's what I thought," Michelle replied smugly.

"Now it's my turn," Trowa said with a rarely seen smirk. Trowa climbed onto the balance beam and preformed two back tucks, a front handspring and then flipped twice off the edge of the balance beam and landed perfectly on his feet.

"Okay," Michelle said nervously, "I don't think I can handle that."

Their equality in skill was amazing; of course Trowa was at a disadvantage being male and all but Michelle lacked his precision in dismounting. So they both exploited each other's weaknesses until finally they both had HORS and it was Trowa's turn.

Trowa did yet another fancy dismount and Michelle wasn't quite sure if she could match it perfectly but she wasn't about to lose especially when the loser had to buy lunch. "Going to take the letter?" Trowa asked tauntingly.

"Nope' I'm going to try this one," Michelle answered then she preformed the entire stunt perfectly right up until the dismount where she fumbled a bit and hit her back against the balance beam leaving her laying on the floor.

"Michelle!" Trowa exclaimed as he rushed over only to find that she had been knocked unconscious at impact. "Quatre isn't going to be pleased," Trowa said as he reached into Michelle's bag and pulled out her cell phone and called Heero.

* * *

"Yuy," Heero answered stiffly.

"Heero this is Trowa; is everyone up yet?" Trowa asked.

"Yes," Heero answered.

"You need to get down to the gym immediately," Trowa said.

"What happened?" Heero asked.

"I'll explain when you get here just hurry," Trowa said then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Wu Fei asked.

"Trowa just said to get down to the gym immediately; he sounded distressed," Heero answered as he grabbed the keys to the car.

"Trowa? Distressed?" Duo asked, "We better get down there fast."

* * *

When the pilots arrived they expected that Trowa had hurt himself although they were pretty perplexed as to how an acrobatics expert hurt himself doing simple morning exercise. They instead saw Michelle barely waking on the bleachers with Trowa handing her a water bottle. Quatre nearly had a heart attack; he quickly ran over and started drilling Trowa with questions.

"How did this happen?" Quatre asked in panic.

"Balance beam accident," Trowa answered.

"What caused the accident?" Quatre asked.

"She tried to stick a dismount that was too complicated," Trowa explained.

"You would think she would know her own limitations," Quatre said with a sigh.

"She knew she couldn't do it but she tried anyway," Trowa interjected.

"Why would she do that?" Quatre asked in frustration.

"Well we were playing HORSE," Trowa attempted to explain. Quatre simply sputtered indignantly. "Quatre, it sounds worse than it was; she just took a bad spill, she'll be fine," Trowa explained.

"She could have really gotten hurt and what is that bandage for?" Quatre asked then he turned to Michelle who was now sitting up, "What is that bandage for?"

"I didn't get it falling off the balance beam; I actually got it last night," Michelle answered the last part a bit softer.

"You were hurt! Why didn't you tell me?" Quatre asked as he sat down next to her.

"Quat you're yelling," Michelle said softly, "I didn't want you to worry, there was nothing we could do so you know I didn't want you to worry... I know how much you tend to worry."

"Yes but you should have told me none the less," Quatre answered.

Trowa found this exceedingly amusing and somewhat sweet. Quatre had known this girl for less than a week and yet she made up most of his life. He was so concerned about a girl he had known for five days. Of course he had spent every possible second with her since he met her. Trowa was sure this was the girl for Quatre but then again she did seem to be a bit off, like she knew a little more than she should. Trowa's thoughts were interrupted by Quatre suddenly addressing him.

"Why did you let her keep going after you noticed the bandage?" Quatre asked accusingly.

"I just figured that if it was giving her trouble she would stop," Trowa replied.

"But she was injured and you know how she is! She wouldn't admit to being in pain!" Quatre replied harshly.

"I'm sitting right here," Michelle mentioned quietly.

"This was not my fault Quatre," Trowa answered stoically.

"It wasn't his fault Quatre, believe me," Michelle said in Trowa's defense, "Don't blame your best friend for this."

"I suppose I was bit harsh," Quatre admitted.

"See now was that so hard?" Michelle said cheerfully, "I'm not hurt so just chill."

"I know, I know..." Quatre replied.

"So... I'm hungry," Duo blurted out.

"You're always hungry Duo," Michelle pointed out, "But you've got a point, I'm starved!"

* * *

**_REVIEWERS GET FULL SUMMARIES!!!_**

Duo: **_WHY ARE WE YELLING?!?!?_**

Satta: _**IDK!**_

Heero: **_SHUT UP!!!!_**

Satta: _**NO!**_

Trowa: ...

Wu Fei: _**BAKA ONNA!**_

Satta: **_YOU SUCK WU FEI!!!_**

Quatre: Can we stop yelling!

Satta: You don't yell much do you?

Quatre: Not really...

Satta: _**REVIEW!!!**_


End file.
